Neglected
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Lilly feels neglection from her mother, while Miley feels neglection from her best friend Hannah's death. Eventual Liley.


Neglected

Lillian Rosanna Truscott was a young teenage girl, living with her mother and younger brother in Malibu California, whom always felt neglected. Her mother and father had both treated her as if she were invisible when she was younger. After having Luke, their lives revolved around him. Leaving poor Lillian to fend for herself.

At school, she was known as Lilly Truscott, the girl who kept to herself. No one even thought about talking to her, thinking she was some kind of disease. Growing up in grade school she was the human punching bag, everyone always bullied her, not even her parents would stop it. Lilly cried herself to sleep for years praying to God that he'd send her some miracle. The only thing she got was a slap on the wrist…

It's been almost three years since she her father. He was killed in an attempted kidnapping. Mr. Truscott was a police officer for years before he got married, catching criminals had been second nature for him…but this was completely different then all the other things he had seen. Ron tried his hardest to stop the kidnapping but before he knew it he was shot in the chest and had bled endlessly. Several hours later, he was pronounced dead in the Malibu County Hospital.

After his death, Lilly's life was never the same again. Even though her father ignored a lot when she was younger, he still took good care of her, and _tried_ to be there for her. Her mother _never_ tried to be there for her, all she ever cared about was her precious little Luke. She'd always go around bragging about how wonderful _Luke_ was but never said a word about Lilly. Sometimes she wondered if her mom even knew she still existed.

Miley Ray Stewart was a young teenage girl, living with her father and older brother in Malibu, California. Her mother died not too long ago, which is the reason they now live in California. They had used to live in a beautiful farmhouse in Nashville, Tennessee with tons of acres of land, and many types of animals. Living in Tennessee was a wonderful experience for Miley. She loved everything about it. The trees, the animals, the house, and everything else.

Her school was a very average kind of place. Meaning, it wasn't too big but it wasn't too small. Miley enjoyed going to school each day in Tennessee and loved all the people. She was a well-loved girl in her school but was never mean to a soul. She had many friends there though only one _best_ friend. Her name was Hannah. Hannah had meant everything to Miley; she'd known her since the two were practically in diapers. They had done everything together, the two girls were inseparable.

And though, Miley had grown more popular in middle school she still managed to spend special time with her best friend. She never neglected her, no matter what was going on in her life. Unfortunately something serious was wrong with her friend and she wasn't informed of it until it was too late. It was the worse thing she'd ever gone through, excluding her mother's death.

The minute she had found out about Hannah's serious condition of leukemia, she hurried to her side and pulled her in a bone-crushing hug. It was never the same without her around, Miley cried herself to sleep each night praying that it was just a really bad nightmare even though she knew it was a lie.

Not long after that her own mother was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor, which only made Miley feel even worse. All she wanted to do was to get away from everything that had been happening around her. So after their mother passed away, the Stewart family moved into a beach house in Malibu, California. And Miley had started a career as a singer, with a secret identity of Hannah Montana. She chose the name in memory of her best friend and her mother.

She wore a blonde wig, which had looked exactly like Hannah's hair color. When she was dressed as Hannah Montana she was able to feel her friend's presence, knowing for sure that she was watching over her. That always put a smile on her face. That and performing on stage in front of all her fans.

It was Friday morning, when Lilly had awakened to the sound of her mother screaming up the steps for her to get up. Groaning she dragged herself out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to take her shower. "I'm up, mom…" She yelled down the stairs before slamming the bathroom door and hopping into the shower.

Her mother ignored her after that and poured herself a cup of coffee, sitting on the couch to watch the morning news. She always asked herself why she even had Lilly if she never paid any attention to her. Sure, Heather felt bad that she was neglected her own daughter but she couldn't help it, Luke was her baby.

After Lilly's shower, she rushed down the stairs grabbing her book bag and a piece of toast off the counter. She turned to her mother before leaving the house. "Bye mother…" She whispered as walked out the door. Mrs. Truscott didn't even acknowledge her anymore. It started to leave a hole in her heart that her mother could care less about her.

Lilly wanted so badly for her mother to just notice her for once and say she loves her but she knew that would never happen. Not even in her dreams.

As she made her way to the school, she braced herself for what was to come of her. Knowing it was Friday, Lilly knew she'd be in for it today. Little did she know, a new girl was starting, who just might be the miracle she's been praying for…

Miley happily made her way into the school, with a cheerful smile spread across her cheeks. She couldn't wait to meet new people, but she knew not to be friends with fake people. She walked around, looking for her locker number, and smiled when she saw a blonde haired girl who was right across from hers. The girl had reminded her so much of Hannah. Her long blonde hair, and of course her crystal blue eyes.

"Hello there," She said in her southern accent, a smile on her face, "I'm new here and I was kind of wondering if you could help me out here please." The girl she had been talking to looked at her as if she were kidding. Miley didn't understand her facial expression so she only smiled at her.

Lilly, the girl who was standing across from her was surprised to hear that the new girl wanted _her_ help. No one ever dared asked her for any help. If anything they just ignored her all together, the other people who didn't ignore her bullied her until she cried herself into the bathroom.

She looked up to the new girl, who was smiling at her, and gave a small smile back. It felt good to have someone ask her for help. "I'd love to help you…But if you let me help you it might …ruin your reputation…" The other girl standing beside her quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not really a liked person in this school, never have been. So people will start thinking you're a reject as I am. And I doubt you are…so maybe you should find a better person to ask for help."

The other girl looked Lilly over; she had on a nice outfit…and was beyond beautiful. It didn't make any sense to Miley that people thought of this nice-looking girl as a reject. "A reject? Now how could anyone think of you as a reject? You seem really sweet…" She smiled warmly at the girl, who only shook her head.

The first few classes flew by quickly for both girls; they had almost all their classes together and had started to become good friends. Even though people started to think poorly of Miley now that she was hanging out with Lilly, she didn't care. If anything it only made her want be Lilly's friend more.

Lunch time had finally rolled around and the blonde couldn't wait to get to her table with her new friend. She wasn't the only friend Lilly had though. There was Oliver Oken, her best friend since pre-k. He had meant the world to her, he was more of a brother to her then Luke was.

Oliver was always there for her, unlike her parents, and loved her to pieces. He hated seeing her bullied by the jocks and cheerleaders, he tried to stop but never could. The only thing he could do for her was to comfort after she had been left with the pain.

As the girls made their way to Lilly's table, somebody stepped in front of them. "Um, excuse me?" The brunette looked at the person harshly, mad that it stopped them from getting to the table. Who ha been standing in front of them turned to be the head cheerleader, Amber Crosshin. She fixed her eyes on Lilly for a moment and then focused them on the new girl. The cheerleader shook her head.

"Why on earth would a nice girl like you be hanging out with this…," Amber pointed to the blonde haired girl with the look of disgust on her face, "this garbage? You should be sitting with my friends and I!" Miley frowned. She had never seen anyone say such rude things to a person before. It bothered her deeply to know that Lilly had to deal with this every single day.

She didn't even understand why these people were rude to her; she seemed to be a sweet girl. And the southern girl was not going to just sit back and watch! "Look, I don't know who you are and what your deal is, but I happen to like Lilly…So I am going to sit with her. Whether you like it or not. And don't call her 'this garbage', got it? She is not garbage, she's a human being and I will not let you treat her like this!" The other girl glared at her, she didn't like the fact that someone wanted to be friends with Lilly or even want to stick up for her. So she was most certainly going to do something about it. Even if it consisted of harming the blonde.

Finally Amber left the two alone, leaving them to head over to the lunch table. Already sitting at the table, Oliver smiled at his best friend as he noticed the new girl coming over with her. The girls sat down next to each other giving a warm smile over to Oliver. "Hey Ollie." Lilly said softly, reaching out for a hug. He happily took the offer and engulfed her in his arms. "Hey Lils." He smiled, "I see we have a new friend at our table. What's her name?"

The brunette looked over at him, ready to tell of her name. "I'm Miley Stewart, I had just moved here about a week ago." She said with a soft smile on her face, putting her hand out to shake his. Oliver nodded, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet ya, Miley. I'm Oliver Oken, Lilly's best friend. So don't hurt her." Miley nodded her head with a smile as she sat happily with her new friends.

Miley couldn't wait to get home to tell her father about her first day of school. She happily walked into her house, setting her book bag onto the ground, and then slipped off her sneakers. Her father, Robbie Ray, was in the kitchen starting dinner when she got home. "Hey bud." She heard him say, making her way into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." She said, happily as she hugged him tight. He smiled, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "How was school, darlin'?" Robbie asked, as both of them sat themselves down at the table.

The daughter smiled happily at her father, she was so happy to have made some good friends already. Especially after losing the best friend she ever had before moving out here. And her dad knew how horrible it was for Miley when she heard about her friend's condition. He hated seeing his little girl go through so much pain, but was thankful that she was able to get through it.

Getting out of her thoughts, the brunette looked up at her smiling father. "It was great, daddy." She smiled as she remembered the two really nice friends she made. "I've already made two new friends. Lilly and Oliver, they're both so sweet." Her father patted her head with a smile, so happy to hear she was making new friends. It really had made him proud to have such a strong daughter, who he knew could do anything.

It was late that evening when Lilly decided to get away from her house. So she grabbed a key to the house, put some shoes on, and hurried out the door. She couldn't take her mother anymore, she was sick of herself being treated as if she weren't even in the room.

She started heading down the street when she noticed a shadow close by. To get a close look to whom the person was, Lilly walked over to where it had been standing. Once she was close enough to make out who that shadow was, she grinned. Standing before her was none less then Miley Stewart.

"Hey Miley." Lilly said in a small voice, looking nervously at her hands. The shadow that was standing in front of her, turned to face her with a soft smile showing upon her face. "Lilly, hi! What're you doing here?" She asked softly as she waited for the other's response.

The blonde smiled happily at the girl as they continued walking down the street together. "Well, I just really needed to get away from the house for a bit." Miley nodded in agreement with her, she too needed to get away from the house. It's not that it was bad at her house; she just needed some fresh air. So what better way then to take a nice evening stroll?

As they walked further from their houses, Lilly had decided to show her new friend a great place to go to get some privacy. It took the two a good 10 minutes to walk there but it didn't bother the girls' one bit. When they had finally got there, they decided to sit down and get to know each other a bit better.

Both girls' sat across from each other with smiles on their faces. "So, Lilly, tell me about yourself. Have you got any siblings?" Miley was the first to ask, looking into the other's eyes curiously. The other girl sighed. She hated when she had to mention her little brother Luke. It bothered her, since all her family cared about was little Lukie.

"Yes, I've got a ten year old brother, Luke. He's all my mother cares about…" She said sadly, looking down at the ground. The only thing she wanted was for her mother to love her. And to actually say it to her face.

The other girl looked at her, feeling bad for. She wouldn't know what to do if she were in that situation. "Aww, come here Lilly…" Miley pulled the girl into a comforting, running her hand gently through her hair. "I'm sorry, Lilly. If you ever need some time away, you just come over to my house okay?" Lilly nodded with a small smile. Then looked at her weirdly.

"I don't know where you live though…" Her friend just laughed as she hugged her tighter. "I'll show you on the way back Lil."


End file.
